


O Guarda-Costas (BoruSara)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Sarada é a Hokage e isso significa que precisa de um guarda-costas. O problema? Ela está cansada de ter Boruto como seu protetor e por isso decide arrumar um substituto... mas um certo loiro não parece muito feliz com a decisão e está determinado a fazê-la mudar de ideia.[ BoruSara | 14+ | UN | Oneshot | Fluffly/Romance | Timeskip ]
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 15





	O Guarda-Costas (BoruSara)

A morena tamborilou os dedos na mesa, ansiosa e irritada.

Eram ordens expressas do conselho da Vila que ela não andasse por aí sozinha.

Mesmo sendo a Hokage, mesmo sendo uma das pessoas mais poderosas e importantes de Konoha. _Exatamente por isso_ , pensou, lembrando das palavras do Nanadaime, _precisa de proteção._

Tudo bem, “proteção”. Agora, ela não achava que precisava de _alguém atrás dela como sua própria sombra._ Bufou. Como se não bastasse segui-la para todos os lugares, Boruto sempre estava atrasado, como era o caso no momento.

Antes que pudesse bufar em descontentamento mais uma vez, viu o loiro aparecer na sala, arrumado e impecável como sempre. 

_— Hokage-sama. —_ ele disse sorridente, o pronome de tratamento sempre vinha carregado de um tom de deboche que dava nos nervos de Sarada. — Peço perdão pel– 

— Está atrasado. — ela respondeu, levantando bruscamente e agarrando o chapéu branco sobre a mesa. — Até quando vai me fazer esperar você passar água de colônia para chegar nos meus compromissos?! — ela colocou os braços na cintura, amassando o chapéu no processo. — Sabe que não posso sair sem você.

Sarada havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tiveram discussões com tema semelhante. Havia _implorado_ para o conselho que a deixassem cuidar de si mesma e andar por aí sozinha, mas negaram sem titubear.

Ele parecia um pouco chocado pela reação agressiva, e ela não esperou resposta, saindo pela porta batendo os pés. O loiro logo a alcançou, trotando ao lado da morena que andava com passos duros e rápidos pelo corredor, o manto branco serpenteando atrás de si.

— Sarada, eu não tive culpa, uma velhinha estava tenta– 

— Aí, Boruto, _cala a boca. —_ ela o fulminou com o olhar. — Estou sem paciência para você hoje.— viu o loiro fazer um bico irritado.

— ... não estamos tão atrasados assim, não precisa ficar tão brava.

— Estamos exatamente quarenta e sete minutos atrasados. Fale menos e ande mais rápido.— pronunciou sem se dignar a encará-lo, mas Boruto fez questão de expressar sua desaprovação com um entortar de sobrancelhas. — Vamos pelos telhados.

Sarada pulou sem aviso e começou a se movimentar agilmente sobre as telhas, seus movimentos precisos cobrindo a distância com eficácia. Boruto vinha logo atrás, seguindo-a de perto, desistindo de tentar começar qualquer conversa. Às vezes ela estava _naqueles dias_ , e ele sabia ser melhor simplesmente evitar contato.

Ser o guarda-costas de Sarada rendia muitas horas de convivência.

Que ele gostava, para ser bem honesto. Adorava. Mas quando ela acordava com o pé esquerdo ou os hormônios à flor da pele e o humilhava por gostar de tomar banho e usar colônias, aí o trabalho se tornava realmente _exaustivo_. Permaneceu silencioso, alguns metros para trás, apenas observando os músculos da perna da Uchiha que retesavam com cada movimento.

— Pare de olhar para a minha bunda, Boruto. — ela falou, ríspida. — Já basta ter que te aguentar o tempo inteiro, não preciso me sentir assediada.

— Hunf. — ele soltou o ar pelo nariz, irritado. — Pare de me humilhar gratuitamente, eu não tenho culpa de você precisar de escolta.

— Você realmente consegue ser muito _irritante_ e _insuportável,_ sabia?! — Ela respondeu, possessa. — Você toma liberdades comigo que _jamais_ seriam uma questão com quem quer que fosse.

Agora eles estavam emparelhados, e ela podia ver o cenho franzido do loiro ao seu lado.

— Porque não pede outro guarda-costas então?! — Boruto havia perdido a paciência após a sequência de maus tratos. — Se está tão _saturada._

Viu a Uchiha titubear um milésimo de segundo, e logo um brilho de raiva aparecer nos olhos negros. Arrependeu-se, mas as palavras já haviam saído.

— Talvez eu o faça.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas estavam no local da reunião. Antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, Sarada já estava abrindo a porta e se curvando para a longa mesa cheia de velhos.

— Está atrasada, Hokage-sama. — o ancião falou, desgostoso. — Já é a terceira vez. Espero que não esteja pensando em fazer disso um hábito.

Sarada sentiu o sangue ferver nas suas bochechas e lançou um olhar de escanteio para Boruto, que pareceu tenso.

Eles teriam uma conversa.

—

— Olha aqui, eu sou _obrigada_ a te aguentar o _dia inteiro, vinte e quatro horas por dia_ praticamente, não quero ter que aturar seus atrasos também.

Sarada esbravejou, e então sentou derrotada, escorada sobre sua mesa. Estavam de volta no escritório da Hokage, e Boruto não parecia abalado, recostado contra o parapeito da janela. Ela o fitou, e viu o sorriso gatuno nos lábios dele, o que fez sua raiva entrar em ebulição.

— Do que você está rindo, Uzumaki?!

— ...Entendo sua indisposição, mas você está exagerando falando em _vinte e quatro horas por dia,_ porque a única vez em que ficamos juntos vinte e quatro horas foi aquela em que fomos para a cama no seu anivers – 

— Cala a boca! — ela tampou os ouvidos com os dedos e afundou o rosto na mesa. — _Kami-sama,_ porquê você precisa lembrar disso _toda vez?! —_ ela não levantou a testa da mesa, mas ouviu a gargalhada de Boruto.

— É uma memória que eu gosto de reviver. — Ele respondeu, e ela sentiu as bochechas ferverem.

Sarada reergueu a cabeça e ajeitou os cabelos, recuperando a compostura. Pigarreou, exigindo atenção.

— Fique quieto. É uma ordem. — Ele a fitou.— Boruto, isso não está dando certo. — disse pausadamente. 

Ele permaneceu quieto.

— Creio que devo procurar outra pessoa. Shikadai talvez. — suspirou, olhando o dia terminar através da janela aberta. — Não tenho tanta intimidade com ele, provavelmente manteríamos uma distância saudável. 

Boruto apenas cruzou os braços e suspirou. Na verdade estava com ciúmes sim, de deixar sua garota na mão de um outro marmanjo qualquer. E quem disse que Shikadai não ia querer intimidades com ela? Mulheres não sabem as conversas de banheiro que rolam por aí. _Se soubesse, ela chamaria uma mulher para ser sua guarda-costas,_ ele pensou, mas não verbalizou. 

— Também não acho que seja bom para você. — ela emendou, tamborilando na mesa, parecendo um pouco mais calma. Estava com aquele olhar elétrico de quando resolvia um problema, igual quando sentavam para resolver juntos os exercícios de álgebra na academia. 

— Desde quando você sabe o que é melhor para mim? — ele perguntou, um tom de desconfiança na voz.

— Desde que somos melhores amigos. Acho que você deveria ir treinar, viajar… faça algo por você. Não quer sair, aprender coisas novas?

Sarada sabia que o Nanadaime e o Yondaime tinham treinado no Monte Myobu, mas Boruto nunca mencionou a possibilidade de seguir os passos do pai e do avô, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, apesar de saber que ele preferia cobras a sapos.

— Sarada, pare de falar como se estivesse fazendo isso pelo meu bem. — ele cruzou os braços.— Se está cansada de mim, basta dizer e pensaremos em outra coisa. Vou embora se você quiser.

Ela colocou as mãos na frente do rosto e o olhou com pesar. Havia sido muito dura, mas Boruto a dava nos nervos como ninguém mais era capaz de fazê-lo. Não sabia o que responder.

— Eu preciso pensar. Talvez seja melhor acabarmos com isso.

Boruto sentiu as mãos formigarem, e de repente sua saliva parecia grossa demais para ser engolida, mas não disse nada. Apenas acenou afirmativa e silenciosamente.

Suspirou.

— Eu vou para a casa. Preciso descansar e esfriar a cabeça. — Ela tirou o manto e se levantou, pronta para sair. — Amanhã você vai ter uma resposta.

Ouviu Boruto pigarrear e olhou para trás. Ele estava com aquele olhar de cão abandonado, meio tímido, meio sem graça.

— Eu sei que você precisa me acompanhar. Vamos logo, ainda está no seu horário de serviço.

— É, ordens superiores.— Ele deu de ombros, e seguiu atrás da Uchiha.

—

Conforme Sarada andava pela rua fracamente iluminada, podia ouvir os passos de Boruto, praticamente ecos dos seus. Ele teve a decência de manter uma distância amigável, portanto naquele momento a seguia alguns metros para trás. As vezes ela olhava num movimento rápido e furtivo, e podia vê-lo distraído, caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo observar as construções ao redor, acesas sob o céu noturno.

Quando olhou novamente, os olhares se cruzaram e ela ficou envergonhada de ter sido pega no pulo.

— O que foi? Está sentindo saudades já? — Boruto provocou, sorrindo ainda em sua pose casual.

— Evidente que não.

— Pare de ser tão chata, Sarada. Sabe que Shikadai é mais fraco do que eu.

— Eu sou mais forte que você. — Ela se virou abruptamente, colocando o dedo indicador no peito masculino. — Não preciso de _nenhuma_ escolta, muito menos da sua.

Boruto a fitou com olhos brilhantes e intensos.

— Eu nunca disse que você precisava. — ele segurou a mão feminina. — _Fisicamente._

A Uchiha o fitou, confusa e irritada, vendo Boruto segurar-lhe o pulso ainda que com gentileza.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Que você precisa de mim _emocionalmente.—_ Ele se inclinou na direção dela, podia sentir a respiração dele. — Ora, Sarada, quem vai aguentar você reclamando dos orçamentos mal feitos? Quem vai escutar você falando mal dos anciãos do conselho? _Quem vai te dar um ombro para chorar nos momentos de crise?!_ — Ele olhava no fundo dos olhos negros, e Sarada se sentiu puxada para dentro de um rodamoinho.

— Eu não preciso de um psicólogo, Boruto, e posso chorar no ombro da minha mãe. — Sarada esbravejou. — Pare de me tratar como uma garotinha.

— Sua mãe não tem como te consolar às quatro da tarde de uma terça-feira, em pleno expediente. — Ele respondeu, desafiador. Sarada era _durona_ , mas definitivamente tinha dificuldade em controlar seu choro de raiva. — E se você colocar Shikadai no meu lugar, quem você vai arrastar para o depósito no meio das festas diplomáticas para dar uns amassos?!

Sarada olhou para ele, incrédula e envergonhada.

— Espero que não esteja pensando em fazer o mesmo com ele. — Boruto atiçou, risonho.

Sarada considerou tudo aquilo um ultraje.

— Já chega! Essa foi a gota d’água !— A Uchiha se desvencilhou da mão masculina e começou a andar na direção oposta, irritada, gritando entre dentes. — Você é _impossível! Insuportável! E desrespeitoso!_

Bateu o pé por alguns metros antes de sentir braços fortes a segurarem.

— Me larga, Boruto!

— Sarada, desculpa! Eu estava brincando.— havia uma nuvem de preocupação nos olhos azuis enquanto ela tentava se soltar. — Não quis te ofender, nem te irritar… _mais._

Sarada não respondeu, apenas continuou em sua missão de tentar se soltar sem causar um estardalhaço explodindo tudo com chakra ou tendo que colocá-lo num _genjutsu_ , mas ele parecia determinado a segurá-la.

— Me larga!

Puxou o braço mais algumas vezes, em vão, sentindo os olhos do Uzumaki sobre si.

— Sarada. — ela não olhou. — Se você não olhar para mim, eu vou te beijar. — ela se assustou e olhou, e ele estava com o semblante sério, num movimento desesperado ela tentou tirar o braço mais uma vez e foi o suficiente para o Uzumaki puxá-la para si e dar um beijo intenso.

As bocas se tocaram por alguns segundos, num movimento quente e apaixonado, até que Sarada voltou a si e empurrou o loiro, parecendo ainda mais irritada do que antes.

 _— Ugh! Boruto!_ — ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e o semblante completamente carregado .— Se você encostar em mim de novo, eu vou te matar! — Sentia as bochechas queimando de vergonha, raiva e excitação ao mesmo tempo, não sabia se queria dar um tapa na cara dele ou voltar a beija-lo.

— Sarada, eu não...

— Vá para sua casa. Quero ser deixada em paz. — ela ergueu o dedo em frente ao rosto dele. — É uma ordem.

— Hunf. — ele soltou o ar, cruzando os braços, enquanto ela se afastava, caminhando a passos duros. — Grite se precisar de ajuda! — ele falou, vendo a silhueta da Uchiha sumir na escuridão.

— Muito engraçado, Uzumaki! Prepare-se para ser _demitido! Amanhã é seu último dia!_

—

Às vezes, ser Hokage consistia em uma grande e constante série de provações e humilhações, Sarada pensava. Boruto a havia provocado sobre crises de choro, mas a verdade era que, numa longa e tensa reunião como aquela, ela não conseguia evitar de se sentir impotente.

Os grandes empresários de Konoha sentavam à sua esquerda e direita. Nos últimos anos, o rápido avanço tecnológico havia praticamente criado uma oligarquia, cheia de homens gordos e ricos que lucravam em cima do poderio ninja da Vila. Naruto sempre dizia que ela fazia um trabalho infinitamente melhor do que ele na época, negociando e apaziguando vontades esdrúxulas de empresários, mas ela não tinha tanta certeza se acreditava.

Já estavam em reunião há seis horas, e nada de produtivo ou benéfico parecia prestes a sair das discussões. 

Pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, na tentativa de recuperar o ar.

Jogou água no próprio rosto, observando seu reflexo no espelho sobre a pia. _Estou um caco,_ pensou, as mãos apoiadas sobre o tampo de pedra escura. Ela queria fugir e largar a reunião no meio. Ir para o campo de treinamento, lançar umas _shurikens,_ deitar na relva. 

Uma pena ter responsabilidades.

Quando saiu para o corredor, prestes a voltar para a reunião, viu Boruto sentado no terraço, a silhueta marcada contra o sol poente. Sem perceber, permaneceu ali, observando-o através do vidro, admirando-o junto à paisagem.

Pareceu surpresa quando ele se virou e a encarou com os olhos azuis claros.

— Dia difícil? — a voz masculina soou abafada através da porta, e ele deu um sorriso singelo. Talvez ela estivesse com _aquela cara_ , mas Boruto sempre parecia saber ler suas expressões como um livro aberto. Ele bateu ao seu lado no banco, sinalizando para que ela se sentasse.

Sarada hesitou, olhando de escanteio para a porta da sala de reunião, mas sentiu que precisava de mais alguns minutos. Saiu para o terraço e tomou o lugar ao lado dele, suspirando cansada, sentada com a postura torta e desanimada.

Boruto se remexeu para o lado, dando um empurrãozinho amigável com o ombro, enquanto a olhava de lado.

— Aproveite, hoje é o último dia que você pode encostar a cabeça no meu ombro para relaxar. — ele falou, num tom brincalhão. — Seu próximo guarda-costas vai ter um raio de distância padrão.

Ela não disse nada, mas riu, recostando contra o ombro masculino, e logo o sentiu envolvê-la pela cintura.

— Ei, Sarada. Vamos para outro lugar. — ele falou baixo, sobre a cabeça dela. — Deixa esses velhos aí. 

Ela se afastou por um instante para olhá-lo nos olhos. Estava num momento de rebeldia e falta de paciência, se ele sugerisse mesmo algo do tipo, ela se sentiria impelida a aceitar. Esquadrinhou o rosto do Uzumaki em busca de um traço de zombaria, mas não havia nada além de uma confiança audaciosa.

— Eu sei que você quer fugir da reunião. Shikamaru pode resolver isso depois. — ele reforçou, apertando a mão feminina. — Vamos deitar na relva e observar o céu, como nos velhos tempos.

As vezes ela achava que ele era capaz de ler sua mente. Era uma proposta tentadora, e havia um quê nostálgico extremamente sedutor.

Ela assentiu.

—

A Uchiha suspirou, sentindo a imensidão do mundo sobre si. Enquanto observava o céu noturno, com suas nuances de rosa e violeta, sentiu como se seu corpo fosse parte da terra. Boruto respirava suavemente ao seu lado, as mãos cruzadas sobre o corpo e um sorriso calmo no rosto.

— Boruto.

— Hmm? — ele murmurou, parecendo extremamente satisfeito com o momento de descanso.

— Você não está mais demitido.

Sarada ouviu o loiro gargalhar ao seu lado, o peito subindo e descendo com a risada.

— Obrigado. Fico feliz que esteja contente com o meu serviço.

Ela sorriu timidamente e houve uma pausa, em que o farfalhar das folhas das árvores era o único som.

— Sabe, você não precisa me acompanhar o tempo inteiro. — ela falou, sem olhar para ele, sentindo as folhas secas pinicarem suas costas através da camiseta.

Ele ponderou por alguns segundos, sem tirar os olhos das estrelas sobre si, e então respirou, colocando os braços sob a cabeça numa pose confortável.

— É, eu não preciso. — Sarada sentiu uma pontada no peito, mas de escanteio viu o sorriso nos lábios do loiro e aguardou. — Mas eu quero.

Dizendo isso, ele fechou os olhos, curtindo o clima suave. 

Sarada agradeceu, porque de olhos fechados era impossível ver o rubor que tomava suas maçãs do rosto, ou o sorriso bobo que se formou em seus lábios.


End file.
